


Im Schrank

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [83]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne flirten. Oder so was in der Art.</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/154394.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Schrank

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kleiderschrank ausmisten  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne flirten. Oder so was in der Art.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> A/N: Mja, das liegt schon ein paar Tage und will nicht besser werden. Sorry. Überarbeiten scheint die Sache nur schlimmer zu machen. Aber vielleicht funktioniert der Humor ja doch irgendwie :D

***

„Das hier paßt jetzt aber wieder.“

„Jetzt bleiben Sie mal realistisch. Sie haben zwar in letzter Zeit etwas Gewicht verloren, aber daß Sie so viel abnehmen, daß Sie da wieder reinpassen –“

„Das sitzt!“ Thiel zog den Bauch noch ein bißchen weiter ein und funkelte Boerne böse an.

„Heben Sie mal die Arme über den Kopf.“

„Wieso soll ich –“

„Machen Sie einfach.“

…

„Als würde ich normalerweise beide Arme nach oben strecken“, beschwerte sich Thiel, während er mühsam versuchte, seinen Bauch wieder zur Gänze zu bedecken. Immerhin war das einmal sein Lieblings-T-Shirt gewesen, und er würde dafür kämpfen. Die gab es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zu kaufen. Nicht, daß ihm die neuen St-Pauli-T-Shirts nicht gefielen, aber das war eben … das letzte seiner Art.

„Es reicht schon, wenn Sie auch nur einen Arm ein bißchen anheben“, bemerkte Boerne trocken. „Sehen Sie’s ein, das wird in diesem Leben nichts mehr. Auf den Altkleiderstapel damit.“

Schweren Herzens kämpfte er sich aus dem T-Shirt und warf es auf den immer noch sehr überschaubaren Stapel aussortierter Kleidung.

„Also, wenn das bei jedem Exemplar so lange dauert, überlege ich mir nochmal, ob ich Ihnen wirklich bei diesem Unterfangen behilflich sein will.“

„Ich hab‘ Sie doch überhaupt nicht gebeten mir zu helfen!“

„Sie haben gesagt, daß Sie eigentlich den Kleiderschrank ausmisten wollten, statt bei diesem schönen Wetter vor die Tür zu gehen und mit mir einen Spaziergang zu machen.“

„Ja, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, daß –“

„Das da brauchen Sie gar nicht erst anzuprobieren“, unterbrach Boerne ihn. „Das sehe ich ja von hier, daß der Stoff schon ganz hinüber ist. Und verzogen ist es außerdem.“

Thiel seufzte und griff nach dem nächsten T-Shirt.

„Hat Ihnen diese Farbe jemals gestanden?“

Thiel sah das fragliche Stück stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein.“ Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum das T-Shirt noch so gut in Schuß war. Nie getragen. „Aber das ist noch ganz in –“

„Altkleiderstapel.“

Er kapitulierte und griff nach dem nächsten T-Shirt, um es eilig überzuziehen. Frühling und Sonnenschein, gut und schön. Es war trotzdem noch zu kühl, um länger halbnackt im unbeheizten Schlafzimmer zu stehen. Boerne hatte sich natürlich mal wieder den gemütlicheren Teil ausgesucht – lümmelte sich auf Thiels Bett in der Sonne, erteilte Anweisungen und sah dabei zu, wie er sich hier abrackerte.

„Das hat ein Loch. Vorne, in der Mitte. Tun Sie nicht, als würden Sie das nicht sehen.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Und versuchen Sie mir nicht weiszumachen, daß Sie sowas stopfen würden.“

Thiel grummelte etwas, was Boerne geflissentlich überhörte, und auch dieses T-Shirt wanderte zu den Ausrangierten. Jetzt war aber langsam mal gut, sonst hatte er bald gar nichts mehr zum Anziehen!

„Das hier geht jetzt aber wirklich noch, das ist so gut wie -“

„Das ist drei Nummern zu klein. Mindestens.“

Er versuchte es trotzdem. Aus Prinzip. Weil es ihn nervte, daß Boerne mal wieder etwas gefunden hatte, bei dem er immer recht hatte.

Das ganze endete damit, daß Boerne ihm helfen mußte, sich wieder zu befreien. So viel zum Prinzip.

„Altkleiderstapel“, sagte Boerne.

Auf der Plusseite: Wenigstens war ihm jetzt wieder warm.

„Wie viele Jahre sagten Sie, seit Sie zum letzten Mal Kleidung aussortiert haben?“

Und wenigstens fiel es ihm immer leichter, T-Shirts auf den Altkleider-Haufen zu werfen, je tiefer nach unten sie sich vorarbeiteten. An manche Stücke konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern. Was zum Himmel war zum Beispiel … das?

„Interessant.“

Thiel räusperte sich. „Das ist noch von Susanne. Glaub‘ ich.“

„ _Mäusebärchen?_ “

Vielleicht hatte er da auch das ein oder andere verdrängt. Schnell knüllte er das T-Shirt zusammen und warf es zum Rest der T-Shirt-Leichen. „Das war das letzte.“ Er zog sich wieder an und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Tut mir leid, daß ich Sie so lange aufgehalten habe.“ Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er ohne Boernes moralische Unterstützung vermutlich wieder nach den ersten drei T-Shirts aufgegeben.

„Keine Ursache.“ Boerne lächelte leicht. „Immerhin wurde ich ja gebührend entschädigt.“

„Heißt das, Sie sehen mir gerne beim Ausziehen zu?“

„Nein.“ Boernes Blick war todernst. „Ich sehe Ihnen gerne dabei zu, wie Sie versuchen sich in zwanzig Jahre alte T-Shirts zu zwängen.“

„Pffff.“ Thiel legte die für noch brauchbar befundenen T-Shirts zurück in den Schrank. Er hatte wirklich einiges an Platz gewonnen. Allerdings besaß er jetzt kaum noch genug T-Shirts, um über die Woche zu kommen. Was bedeutete …

„Ich begleite Sie auch gerne zum Einkaufen.“

Boerne war so nah hinter ihn getreten, daß ihn sein Atem beim Sprechen streifte.

„Um mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich neue T-Shirts anprobiere?“

„Um Ihnen die dringend nötige qualifizierte Beratung bei der Auswahl zu bieten, selbstverständlich.“

Er drehte sich um, was ihn fast Nase an Nase mit Boerne brachte. Flirten konnte man das so langsam schon nicht mehr nennen, was sie da taten. Aber Boerne schien noch nicht willens zu sein, das Spiel aufzugeben. Und er würde gewiß nicht den ersten Schritt tun.

„Ich müßte eigentlich noch den Stapel mit den Jeans durchgehen. Da kann bestimmt auch das meiste weg. Also falls Sie noch Zeit haben?“

Aber er konnte ja mal den Einsatz erhöhen.

* Fin *


End file.
